


Past Curfew

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Boot Worship, False Identity, Kneeling, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Punishment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: Draco is out of his dormitory at night. Moody would have reasons to object to this. Therefore, Barty has excuses to punish him for everything his family has done.





	Past Curfew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Junior Anti-Sex League (jrasl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrasl/gifts).



"What are you doing out after curfew, lad?"

Draco seems nervous. He tries to find a reason, but he can't explain, not in front of Moody's ugly, scary face, severity barely containing anger.

Actually, Barty knows very well why Draco Malfoy is here. When he demonstrated the Unforgivable Curses to the class, he left just a sliver of Imperius in Draco's mind. He's good at subtlety like this. And he trained himself with the spiders.

He left an idea that he could go outside, find Harry Potter up to no good, denounce him and give him and his friends what they deserve.

"Explain!" Barty barks again in Moody's voice. He hates the sound of it, but not as much as he hates the man. And he can bear a lot of things, if it's for a greater purpose.

But sometimes he can grasp a few satisfying moments. Now will count as one, when it's finished. To be honest, it has already started.

"I'll go back to the dormitory!" Draco answers. He looks scared, but not apologetic at all. He really is like his father.

"I don't think so," Barty answers. "You will come to my office with me, and I will punish you properly."

"You can't turn me into a ferret again!" Draco protests weakly. "My father won't stand for it. Even Dumbledore will think it's too much. Take points from Slytherin if you want."

Barty laughs. Way to appeal to the opinion of people he hates. "Don't worry. I have other plans for you."

He can see, from the tension in the Malfoy boy's muscles, that he wants to run for it. So he touches his wand in his pocket, injects power into the Imperius spell again, just a bit.

Draco follows him.

Barty has experience of it, on both sides. But Malfoy hasn't, not that much. He doesn't know why it feels good to obey a teacher he fears and hates, even when he doesn't want to. The real Moody has some experience in trying to fight it, but here, nothing. It's too easy.

Good thing Barty has plans to demand things the boy will hate more. He brings the boy into his office, locks the door. 

"I'm sure you want to apologize. Get on your knees and lick my boots clean, boy."

"Never!" Draco protests, as a reflex. But he still obeys, and barely touches the cleanest part of the boot with the tip of his tongue. It's almost hilarious, really. All of Malfoy's strength of will can't help him to go against the orders, but his pride breaks through and lets him protest. A pure product of his family line.

"Finish it. Are you that bad at it, or are you trying to make it last? Maybe you just want to show me how well you move your ass while you're doing it?"

Maybe Draco understands the threat, or it just makes him uncomfortable; he shivers and licks harder. Barty can almost see him, realizing more deeply the humiliation of his position, wondering if laying on his belly would be better or worse.

"Have you ever been fucked, boy? Did you enjoy it?"

"Not at all!" Draco protests between licks. "It's dirty and you're disgusting!"

He's fighting tears already. He's so weak, and Barty is so angry. How long would he last in Azkaban? Three days, maybe.

"There is nothing more disgusting than the Malfoys, lad," he keeps teasing in Moody's accent. "They worked for You-Know-Who, and then when he disappeared, they crawled and begged in front of the Ministry. They lied about being controlled, and they paid for the right to be branded as traitors. They really would have done anything for safety and comfort. They would have been better in Azkaban. They would have been monsters with honor. What do you think of it, lad?"

"You don't get to insult my parents !" Draco answers, even if he shivers in fear.

"Oh, do you love them, or are you defending your name? Anyway, you're as dirty as them, and I honor you by letting you lick my boots. What would you do for money or safety, I wonder..."

Of course the boy doesn't answer. He will take a bait, but not such an obvious one.

It's delightful to have the Malfoy heir cleaning his boots with his tongue, but as he talks, Barty is seized by the feeling it's not enough. Really, just this? And under a spell even, so he'll half enjoy it? He won't let him go with so little.

"You will go _far_ , I'm sure! I can't believe you licked my boots clean and barely complained! What other indignities do you crave to be subjected to?"

As Draco tries to get back up, Barty takes him by the chin and forces him to make eye contact. Barty is not a superficial man. He doesn't dislike Moody's ugliness as much as he hates the ideology beneath it. But here, seeing the look of disgust, almost horror, on Draco's face, this awful appearance feels enjoyable.

"It's in your blood, bending to Aurors," and he squeezes Draco's cock through his robes, making him whine in protest.

He's not fully surprised to find it half-hard. Imperius feels good, after all, and it can have this effect. It's funny to feign it, though.

"If I could believe! You're such a slut. Your parents loved it too, I'm sure." He's fiddling with the boy's cock, and yes, it's growing thicker. Maybe there's a bit of truth in this humiliation, and it makes it even more fun.

"Now get on your knees and suck my cock like the little whore you are," he orders.

He prevents Draco from leaving with the Imperius. He doesn't make him kneel, though. He can see his hesitation, his wobbling legs. 

"You won't get away with this!" he protests. "I don't care you're an Auror, or a teacher!"

"Of course," Barty says, grinning. "You can go to your father after. You can complain, I licked old Moody's boots, and I enjoyed it, please tell everyone so he can be punished for this. I'm sure he will react well. I don't care about your father's opinion. I have nothing to lose here, especially if it's a traitor's word against mine. But I'd like to see you try. I'd like to see how your father will look at you after. I'd like to see how your friends will look at you. Do you think they will believe you?"

Of course, Draco's status will be hurt far more if they do believe it. Slytherins are not lenient with weakness, no more than Barty himself is. He's been embittered enough to see that it didn't stop them being weak themselves, it just made them hide it.

"When I think about it, I should tell your parents myself," he comments. "So everything would be clear."

He's still gripping Draco's dick, no longer stimulating it, though. He's feeling so satisfied, seeing his face go even whiter, understanding there are no options.

"You wouldn't dare!" he protests.

But it's the man who turned him into an animal, who wasn't punished for it, no more than a few reprimands. He's losing hope in what his money can do. He's starting to understand the world. 

"Let me go," the Malfoy boy orders again, tears in the corner of his eye. Barty removes his hand. Draco has a short, shaky breath.

"To take care of this by yourself? Not so easy. You know what to do. Don't get shy, you can't lie to me. You were so eager for my boots already. We know what you really want."

And Draco gets on his knees, all by himself. Barty wants to point and laugh, he wants to slap him. He just opens his robes. He doesn't let Draco look in horror at the muscular, scarred thighs. He grabs his head and pushes it onto his cock. It doesn't look like him and for a short moment he feels like a stranger to his body, but when he invades Draco's slick, hot mouth, the sensations are unmistakable.

"We already know you're good with your tongue. Complaining, licking... it's all you can do, really. Don't disappoint me."

Of course the Malfoy boy is disappointing. He's clearly never done this.

"Don't use your teeth." Barty takes Draco's face between his big, hairy fingers again. "Yes. Put your lips inside your mouth, like this, and then suck like your life was on the line."

Draco gets scared by the cruelty of Barty's voice - he let himself go, he tries to sound more down-to-earth while impersonating Moody - but it's a good thing, as he's starting to suck for real. To reward him, Barty teases his cock with the tip of his newly clean boots.

"You love the taste, don't you, lad? If you say no, I can fuck you in the ass instead."

Draco nods in panic. Barty will keep this moment in memory. The physical stimulation is not that much, really. The best part is the way he can fuck with this kid, make him feel shame, maybe for the first time in his life. Oh, he will remember this forever, and cry when he's alone.

When his fantasies start to feel better than an awkward tongue, he pulls off, jerks a few times with his hand, and comes all over the kid's face.

Malfoy kneels motionless, in shock. Then he tries to wipe his face with his hands, but he can only make it worse, spreading Barty's come everywhere.

He looks humiliated and sullied and with still a bit of aroused hope that makes his defeat even better.

"What are you waiting for? Do you want to be told that you're the dirtiest whore I ever had? You totally are. Stand up and go back to your dormitory! And if I find you outside at night again, I'll fuck you in the ass before letting you suck me off!"

Draco leaves, as fast as he can, head low, like someone who is waiting for one more blow.

Barty wonders if he will have to make him come back, of if he'll just have to wait.


End file.
